The present invention relates to an apparatus for conditioning fabrics and, more particularly, to apparatus for effecting superficial treatment on fabrics in a substantially continuous manner, allowing repetition of the fabric treatment without the need to dismount and reposition the treated fabric roll. In the apparatus of the present invention the direction of travel of the fabric may be reversed so that the fabric runs inversely so as to be repeatedly submitted to the superficial treatment, such reversal being effected as often as it is considered advisable until the desired effect on the fabric is obtained. The reverse operation is automatically effected in response to control means.
In order to obtain such reversible operation, the apparatus is constructed in a substantially symmetrical form with respect to a median transverse plane with regard to its operative means.
Thus, the apparatus of the present invention is especially suited for superficial grinding processes on any type of fabric, particularly in those cases in which it is desired to work with a substantially low longitudinal tension on the fabric in the course of being treated. The apparatus is particularly well adapted for use in performing the process disclosed in my copending U.S. application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 311,261, filed Dec. 1, 1972, and for producing the superficially dyed fabrics disclosed therein.
In the apparatus of the present invention, rotating grinding means are joined to respective rod-crank mechanisms such that the grinding means rotate jointly and are displaced transversely to the fabric path in a compound movement, said alternative transverse displacement being determined by the rotation speed.
Furthermore, the apparatus of the present invention has a novel device to regulate the fabric winding reels, and be virtue of such regulation the longitudinal advance tension of said fabric can be efficiently controlled during treatment. These winding devices are controlled by pneumatic braking and clutching means with adjustable friction.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.